Chocolate Ice Cream
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy likes chocolate ice cream, but he likes it even better with some ginger in it. Threesome, food fetishism. Explicit slash smut.


**Disclaimer: **I wrote all the Harry Potter books, and the scripts for the movies. Oh, and the Complete Works of Shakespeare. And I painted the Mona Lisa. No. I didn't really do any of those things.

**Summary: **Scorpius loved ice cream, especially chocolate flavour. He liked it even better when he added ginger.

**Author's Note:** Written for the first 'sceasleycest' challenge on livejournal. 'Sceasleycest' is a word invented by asnowyowl to describe a sexual situation involving Scorpius Malfoy and two Weasleys. It there fore involves group sex and incest to some degree. In this case it is nephew/uncle. That gives away the plot a bit, but best to know whether this is your sort of thing or not before you start reading, I think.

**Words: **973 (had to be under 1000).

Chocolate Ice Cream.

Florian's Ice Cream parlour was Scorpius' favourite place. It was named after some ice cream guy who'd died in the war before he was born or something. Scorpius didn't care about history much. He didn't like the way members of his family kept turning up in it and being the bad guy.

He'd stopped listening to all that stuff a while ago. His least favourite history was the sort his Granddad kept trying to teach him – the sort where Muggles and Muggle-borns were evil, Death Eaters were heroes and Harry Potter and his spawn must be hunted down and eliminated. It was like the opposite of what he got taught at school and that did his head in. Anyway, he was rather fond of some of the spawn of Potter.

Chocolate ice cream was Scorpius' favourite flavour. He liked Raspberry Ripple, too. And lemon sorbet. But he always came back to chocolate. Just like he always came back to JP:- James Potter. They'd go in search of the wildest sexual adventures they could handle, describe them to each other in full detail, then end up fucking like they always did. They both agreed that they couldn't limit themselves to just the one flavour for the rest of their lives. But they could still have a favourite.

JP didn't look much like his famous father. He looked more like his uncles. Scorpius had heard a lot about the Weasley Brothers. He liked to imagine growing up with all that testosterone in that one small house. He'd managed to corner a drunk George once, and give him a blow-job. He'd been shy about telling JP about that one – it being his uncle and all – but it had turned out that JP was as turned on by the mythical Weasley Brothers as any other young gay man in the Wizarding world.

While he was growing up, JP had apparently been told that he looked like his uncle Bill. After he'd left school, once he'd really come out into the Scene and found out how his family was regarded, he'd nurtured that similarity. Scorpius had talked him out of fake werewolf scars, but he liked the long hair. He liked to pull on that ponytail for purchase.

Scorpius really liked ice cream – and not just to eat. He liked the cold creamy feel against his skin. He liked the contrast between the shiver at his back and the heat on his front from JP's body. The Health and Safety inspectors would have had apoplexy if they'd known what went on in the cauldron vats at the back of Florian's after the owners went home.

He broke in through the usual window and stripped to his green boxer shorts to wait for his best lover. JP had promised him a nice surprise tonight. JP knew the sort of surprises Scorpius liked.

It was dark at the back of the locked-up ice cream parlour. Scorpius waited. He watched the little window. Suddenly he heard an Apparition 'crack!' That shouldn't have been possible; there were wards. He didn't have a chance to wonder though. He was grabbed by hands – too many hands – and a blindfold covered his eyes before he could turn his head and see who was there and what was going on. Oh, yes, JP certainly knew the sort of surprises Scorpius liked.

He felt a quick, hot kiss on his shoulder blade, then he was twisted round and he was lying prostrate in thin air. Cold, wet softness engulfed him along with the smell of cocoa. A hand caught his hair, another his thigh and he was dragged to the surface. Someone held him up by the back of the neck and he was licked thoroughly all over his face. The hand in his hair gripped tighter and pulled.

The hand on his thigh was rough and unfamiliar. It was joined by another, even harsher, so tough it didn't feel like human skin. His leg was lifted out of the ice cream. Where his skin met the air it got even colder. His other leg, the one still submerged, was completely numb.

A warm mouth touched his thigh. He moaned into the contrast, the sound pushing past the man on his face who was kissing him now. The kiss was deep and cold and chocolate flavoured.

Air rushed past him. He was yanked out of the ice cream and landed on a hard surface. He shivered. A warm body covered him, then slipped over to one side and someone heavier pressed himself against his other side. His exposed nipples were as erect as they had ever been.

Then there was the sensation of teeth on both of his big toes. His dormant, frozen cock started to twitch back to life. It pushed against his ice cream-coated underwear.

Every inch of his skin was licked clean in synchronised stereo. The bodies on either side of him pushed against his hips and ribs as they moved up his body. He could feel JP's ponytail slide over him from time to time and the caresses of three bare hands and what he realised must be a glove. He could also feel a hard, wet prick bumping along both his sides.

He tried to grab at the tempting flesh of his tormentors, but found his arms held down and pressed under their knees, while his underpants were jerked down his legs.

At last, one of the eager mouths made contact with his cock. He groaned and bucked his hips up into the welcome sensation. The other mouth kissed him. He would recognise one of JP's kisses anywhere. Then JP untied the sticky blindfold and Scorpius looked down to see the legendary Charlie Weasley bobbing up and down at his groin.

He came instantly.


End file.
